Intrepid,  A Thin Veneer Novelette 2
by NorJC
Summary: STB5-After the Enterprise's encounter with the Minbari, the Valkyrie is given a diplomatic mission that may lead to an evolution in Tynen's relationship with V'Lar. This story uses Albert Green's "A Thin Veneer" TOS Movie era universe with his permission.


Title: Intrepid  
Author: NorJC  
In association with: Albert Green Jr.'s A Thin Veneer Universe  
Contact:  
Rating: K+  
Words: 7184  
Date began: August 20, 2010

NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL GAIN IN ANY FORM.

-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-  
_"Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", "Star Trek: Voyager" and "Star Trek: Enterprise"_ and all related _Star Trek_ related material, its characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios and whatever corporation it may or may not be owned by. No studio is responsible for the content of this story. Other names and additional characters are the creation of the author who owns and is solely responsible for them as such.

**THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY INTREPID IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRIBUTION OF THIS STORY.**

Dedication:  
Both my lovely bride of nearly 20 years and our children have allowed me to hide in our office and write in relative peace. As I have said before and shall always say again, thank you, my beloveds. I also would like to thank Albert who galvanized me to get off my duff and start writing again with his wonderful stories, A Thin Veneer, its supplements and his A Universe of Change, Those Who Stand, and The Evolutions-Ruination War series. I'd also like to thank Albert and Ruth for helping to edit this story.

This story is the second in a series that focuses on the life and times of the crew of the _Constellation_-class, USS _Valkyrie_, NCC-2590, a single Federation starship engulfed in the war encompassed by the A Thin Veneer ("ATV") series. I heartily recommend reading A Thin Veneer in connection with the stories involving the _Valkyrie_ and her intrepid crew. Finally, this story presents a few characters from the _Star Trek_ TOS episode Elaan of Troyius and the Thasian race from the episode Charlie X.

**#**

_How odd,_ the Thasian mused as she watched over him while he slept. _I still see the child in his face after all these years._

She entered his dreams, a nurturing presence seeking confirmation of the report provided to her by an old friend. Then she found that of which she sought, his heart's desire.

_So, it is true,_ she said to herself. _He would bond with her if he knew it was possible._

The Thasian sighed deeply because she knew without a doubt after she'd peeked into the Vulcan's mind as the younger woman had slept. If the Vulcan woman could shatter the shackles of convention and prejudice that governed most of her people, Jason's dreams could be realized. It was the Thasian's sacred duty to help make them come true, her means to atone for what she'd done.

**#**

#

_First Officer's personal Log. Record entry for transmission to Ambassador Salar, Vulcan Diplomatic Corp, Shi'Kahr, Vulcan._

_Hello father,_

_It was gratifying to receive your most recent correspondence. I trust that both mother and you are well._

_I would appreciate if you could assure mother that I am productive in performing my duties aboard the Valkyrie. I believe I am prospering at this stage of my career in Starfleet. An important factor for my success is the close working relationship I have developed with my captain, Jason Tynen._

#

"Good morning, V'Lar," the captain said as he entered the bridge from the turbolift.

"Good morning, sir. You are one hour, fifty-six minutes and twenty-nine seconds early for the Alpha shift."

He smiled wanly at her. "Yes, I know, V'Lar. Anything to report?"

"All systems are normal, sir. Sickbay reports that Corporal Haddix has been released to light duty after recovering from her bout of Rigellian flu. We are on course to the Tellun system at Warp 7 with an estimated time of arrival of ten hours, twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds."

"Very good, commander."

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in my ready room."

"Of course, captain," she said. She then glanced at a command division officer who manned the navigation console. "Lt. Maddox."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," the young man responded and moved toward the captain's chair while she followed Tynen into his ready room.

#

_Father, I consider Jason to be a valued colleague. He, as you know, saved my life after a defective fixture in an access tube resulted in an injurious fall. During his intrepid act, an incident from his past that was potentially damaging to his career was inadvertently disclosed. However, despite the risk to both his career and his own life, he succeeded in removing me from harm._

_During the past three hundred seventy two days, six hours, ten minutes and twenty-six seconds after the Valkyrie had begun her first five year deep space mission, we have had opportunities to engage in stimulating conversations ranging from Vulcan customs to African-American culture. We have collaborated concerning meditation techniques gleaned from each other and shared life experiences. I also have discovered we share a common interest in American Jazz music and have spent time listening to his extensive collection of jazz vinyl recordings. All-in-all, I have found the time we have spent together most illuminating._

#

"V'Lar," he said as they sat together on his sofa, "it was almost as if she was in the room, right next to me."

"Sir, do you believe your mother was present in your quarters?"

"I know it sounds fantastic but not only did I sense her presence, I caught a hint of her scent, the essence of my mother, if you will."

"Have you considered the possibility that you had experienced merely a dream?"

He shook his head. "It was more than a dream . . . it seemed so real . . ." His voice drifted off for several moments before he regained his focus. "Say . . . aren't your olfactory senses especially acute?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed. "V'Lar, didn't we agree when we're in my ready room or off duty, you're supposed to call me Jason?"

"I believe that was our agreement."

He smiled warmly at her. "All right then. Anyway, would you mind coming to my quarters to see if you sense anything?"

"Of course," she said simply.

#

_After Stonik's death, I initially found developing friendships with many of the humans who served with me in Starfleet difficult. I found their emotions often puzzling to me. However, when you had told me, "as a member of Starfleet, you are unlikely to escape the presence of Humans or their influence. Therefore, tolerance is essential; moreover, it is logical," I adopted the wisdom of your experience. Eventually, I developed an algorithm that enabled me to predict human emotional responses in particular situations._

#

Minutes later, the pair entered the captain's quarters. "Do you have any idea where your mother is currently located?"

"No," he said. "The day after I'd graduated from the Academy, she'd disappeared. The authorities searched the entire planet, but no sign of her had ever turned up."

"Please accept my sympathies."

He nodded. "I still miss her; I guess my dad and my siblings . . . we all miss her." Then he blinked twice and asked, "How about you? I mean, I've met your father courtesy of our subspace chat with him and Admiral Bennett but what about the rest of your family?"

She regarded him silently for several beats before she said, "My mother is alive and well. She resides with my father. Of course, you recall meeting my brother Sular on Draken IV." He nodded. "Years ago, I was betrothed to a Vulcan Starfleet officer. His name was Stonik. He was assigned to the USS _Intrepid._"

"The _Intrepid_?"

"Yes."

"The _Constitution_-class ship crewed entirely by Vulcans that was destroyed by the space amoeba?"

"Yes."

He hesitated for a brief moment then sighed deeply. "I know Vulcans don't normally do this but . . ." his voice faded off when he reached out and gently rested his right hand on her left shoulder. "Sometimes, humans reach out to provide comfort and empathy for another's loss, particularly when we feel close to that person."

Although Vulcans usually shied away from casual contact with others, on this occasion, she did not mind at all. "Thank you for your expression of compassion, Jason," she murmured. Then she gave him a look that told him she wanted to get on with the business at hand.

He complied with her silent request, removed the hand from her shoulder, and glanced toward the head of his bed. "The scent seemed stronger on that side," he indicated with a sweep of his hand. She strode over to the spot he'd identified and drew in a deep breath.

Being a Vulcan female, it took many years among Humans before she'd become acclimated enough to tolerate their pungent odor, particularly after they'd engaged in strenuous activity. Tynen was an exception, though. He'd explained that when he'd worked for Section 31, the organization had medically altered him to prevent him from emitting the body odor Humans typically possessed.

Since she could barely detect his own scent, she hadn't expected to find anything more in his quarters. Thus, she grew unsettled when she uncovered a hint of a fragrance that shouldn't have been there, a scent she'd experienced only in one other location on the ship - the location beside the bed in her own quarters.

"Jason, I believe we may have an intruder on board."

Her next surprise occurred when, instead of becoming concerned, her captain exhaled noisily then grinned at her. "Man, for a minute there, I'd thought I might be losing it!"

#

_Father, it would appear my algorithm needs . . . some adjustment, at least in regards to Captain Tynen._

#

**#**

It had taken nearly all the skill the Thasian possessed to avoid the Vulcan's mental probes. Although the starship's first officer was nowhere near the same level as a member of an Elder race, the young woman's telepathic abilities were surprisingly formidable.

Once her son had ended the extensive ship-wide search, she used the opportunity to return to her cloaked vessel. Then as the _Valkyrie_ continued on its voyage toward the Tellun system, she deactivated her quantum tractor beam and dropped out of the starship's warp bubble. Moments later, she activated her slipstream drive and raced ahead of the starship toward the same destination.

**#**

#

_First Officer's personal Log, supplemental. After conducting a thorough security sweep of the ship, we failed to uncover any other signs of infiltration. Since nothing else seemed amiss, the captain halted the sweep and ordered all hands to maintain a Level 2 security alert status. Meanwhile, as the Valkyrie proceeded toward the Tellun system, the Senior Staff met to discuss the parameters of our current mission._

#

"Captain . . . commander," Lt. Etana Mazan, the Ktarian tactical officer said, "we were unable to find traces of any kind that belonged to an intruder in either of your quarters."

Tynen grunted. "All right, Etana. Go ahead and share your results with V'Lar." Then he turned toward the Vulcan officer. "Please begin your briefing on our current mission, commander."

"Very well, sir," she replied as she forced herself to make eye contact with the other members of the Senior Staff. Seated around the conference table were the captain, Lt. Mazan, Dr. Shron, the Andorian CMO, Major Vanderweg, the ship's MACO company commander, a human from one of the Centauri colonies, Lt. Commander Janja Rad, the chief engineer from Catullan and Lt. Commander Salayna Rex, the chief science officer from Trill.

"A week ago," she explained, "Ambassador Kollos from the planet Medusa persuaded Starfleet Operations to send the _Valkyrie_ to the Tellun star system. Our mission is to convince the leaders of the two Federation worlds in the system, Elas and Troyius, to allow Starfleet to install a starbase in orbit above each world."

"Both worlds," Commander Rex added, "have only been Federation members for a little over a quarter century. They joined the Federation after the _Constitution_-class _Enterprise_, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, fought off a Klingon battlecruiser when the vessel conveyed a female member of the Elasian nobility to wed a Troyian high official, strengthening the peace between the two worlds."

"That's right, Salayna," the captain said. "Ever since then, both planets have lived up to their commitments to the Federation yet have been somewhat reluctant to allow a large Starfleet presence in their system."

"That is correct, captain," V'Lar agreed. "The Tellun system happens to be located near the border between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Apparently, both worlds wanted to avoid activity that might have drawn the Empire's attention. Indeed, their concerns were justified due to the fact they both possess vast deposits of dilithium."

"You can say that again," Janja drawled. "After the Klingon moon Praxis exploded, Starfleet Intelligence believes the Klingons might be desperate to find new sources of energy."

"Is there a logical reason why I should repeat what I had just said, Mr. Rad?"

As Janja sputtered and the other officers hid their bemused smiles, the captain explained, "V'Lar, it's just a figure of speech. Please continue."

"As you wish, sir. Starfleet Operations has stated there are two reasons why we must secure this sector. First, the Praxis disaster is still paramount in the minds of many at the higher echelons of Command; there is a prevailing concern that desperation may drive the Klingons to advance on the Tellun system. Finally, the incident involving a species from the other side of the galaxy that attacked both the Klingon chancellor's battlecruiser and the _Enterprise A_ in this region of space has raised tensions as well."

"I understand those aliens got their heads handed to them by Kirk," Shron noted.

"I believe it is more accurate to say that they were defeated by the crews of both the _Enterprise A_ and the Klingon flotilla, doctor."

Shron simply grunted. "Well, it serves those idiots right for messing with the people on that starship!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain said in an attempt to get everyone back on track, "Operations wants V'Lar and me to negotiate with the leaders of both planetary governments. Our first port of call is the outermost planet, Troyius. The Medusan ambassador believes if we can persuade the Troyians to allow Starfleet to install an orbital starbase over their world, the Elasians will follow suit. We've been told that the Troyians are eagerly awaiting us and everything has been arranged by both the Medusan ambassador and Ambassador Petri of Troyius." Then Tynen glanced at Mazan. "Etana, you'll accompany V'Lar and me down to the planet. I'd like you to bring another security officer along for the ride."

"Skipper," Vanderweg asked, "do you want me to send one of my MACO's down with you instead of a security officer?"

The captain silently pondered the major's question for a moment then said, "No, Hans. I'd like to keep our security profile low key on this trip. Thanks for the offer, though. Salayna," he said as he turned toward her, "when we beam down, you're in command."

"Aye, sir," Rex answered.

"Any questions?" Tynen asked and glanced around the table.

After several moments of silence, he announced, "All right, this meeting is adjourned."

#

_It is fortunate that I benefitted from the lessons you taught me on how to prepare to negotiate with emotional beings without allowing myself to be overcome by emotional distractions myself. If that were not the case, the necessity of ensuring a successful outcome on behalf of the Federation for such an important mission would probably make me quite . . . anxious._

#

**#**

She'd drawn the first breath she'd taken in sixteen years.

The Thasian held the air in her host's lungs for a moment before forcefully exhaling. Moments later, she strode over to a large mirror and studied the woman's body. She seemed to be small in stature as corporeal beings go. However, she could plainly see the strength of will that her present host possessed in the strong, arrogant lines of the woman's face.

She nodded to herself. Kollos, her dear friend, had been right, as always. This host would do quite nicely. Soon, Jason and his Vulcan would arrive. Although she ached to be with him again, it was too soon. The signs of the coming conflagration were all around them just as the Council of Elders had predicted. Jason and his Federation would soon be sorely tested; he would need the proper mate to help him reach the Time of Transcendence. Hopefully, for her son's sake, the Vulcan would be capable of 'rising to the occasion,' as it were.

**#**

After the buzz of the transporter effect had faded, V'Lar glanced to her right to find her captain by her side. Then she glimpsed over her shoulder and saw Mazan and Ensign Thran, a male Andorian security officer close behind.

"Everyone all right?" Tynen asked the group.

After the rest of the landing party murmured their affirmations, she began to visually scan their surroundings. They had arrived in a huge foyer with lush, vibrant wall coverings that stretched from the floor to the five meter high ceiling. It took only a few seconds of examination for her to realize that the _objet d'art_ were tapestries affixed to ornate, wood paneled walls.

Soon after, her wide-eyed examination ended when two people entered through a pair of thick, wooden doors at the other end of the room.

"Welcome to Troyius, Captain Tynen and Commander V'Lar!" a pale green-skinned humanoid male announced brightly. "We are always happy to welcome the valiant officers of Starfleet to our humble world."

"Ambassador Petri," Tynen said with a winning smile and a diplomatic handshake, "it is a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Greetings, ambassador," V'Lar purred. She nodded her head respectfully toward the government official while she folded her hands politely behind her back.

"Captain . . . commander, I would like to introduce the wife of our High Tribune, Her Glory, the Dohlman of Elas," the ambassador indicated his companion with a sweep of his hand. "She insisted on meeting you both personally."

The woman appeared to be a petite, very fit, and aesthetically pleasing middle-aged human female with almond-shaped eyes and a full set of lips.

The captain bowed slightly and said, "Your Glory, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman favored him with a beatific look for a moment before she graced him with a wistful smile. "Oh, no, Captain Tynen. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

V'Lar then spoke to the noble woman. "I come to serve, Your Glory," she said and offered the Vulcan salute.

In response, the Dohlman appeared to study V'Lar for a few moments before she smiled and returned V'Lar's salute almost as if she'd been born on Vulcan. "Your service honors us, commander."

#

_I still do not understand why I offered her the Vulcan salute when I did not do the same for the ambassador. In either event, I must say that her intimate knowledge of our ways was somewhat . . . disconcerting._

#

V'Lar spied the confusion in her captain's eyes at the Dohlman's response to her greeting. Even so, he did not miss a beat when he turned to Petri and said, "Ambassador, we are prepared to negotiate the installation of the starbase over Troyius at your convenience."

Petri nodded briskly. "Yes, yes, that is all well and good, captain, but are your attendants going to retrieve your attire for tonight's festivities from your ship?" the ambassador asked, pointing to Etana and Ensign Thran.

Tynen mimicked the reaction that a surprised member of V'Lar's race would show when his eyebrows nearly climbed to the roof. "Attendants? Oh! You mean my security officers." Tynen explained, "I'm sorry, ambassador. We had not realized we'd be required to wear special attire during our visit."

Then Petri shook his immaculately coifed head of white hair and shot an effeminate smile at the captain. "Sir, please do not apologize! After all, I am the one who should beg your forgiveness. It appears that I have failed to provide you with a list of the traditions that must be upheld in the High Tribune's noble house. As our guests, it is incumbent upon me that I see to all of your needs."

"Indeed," the Dohlman added with a sly smile, "Ambassador Petri speaks the truth. As our guests, it is our responsibility to attend to you both. I have some formal attire available for your use, commander. I am certain the Ambassador can find something for you, captain. Please follow us and we shall take you to quarters where we can attend to you properly."

For the next several minutes, the Elasian woman and the Troyian man led the landing party past various busts, statues, and portraits. During their stroll, Ambassador Petri had taken every opportunity to comment on each and every item with pride, most likely in an attempt to impress them with the High Tribune's noble status.

Suddenly, they came to a halt in front of a pair of massive wooden doors. Then the ambassador turned to Jason and said, "Captain Tynen, this chamber is available for your use. My attendant will arrive shortly to assist you. Commander V'Lar, please accompany us."

"Etana, take Ensign Thran and go with V'Lar," Tynen said.

Lt. Mazan's eyes opened wide at that. "Captain, I'd prefer if one of us remained with you, sir."

#

_I find Lt. Mazan to be a very capable officer. She is quite diligent in the performance of her duties and dedicated to maintaining the safety of both the captain and our crew._

#

When he narrowed his eyes at Etana, V'Lar sensed he was going to overrule the Tactical Officer's recommendation. However, since it was her duty, as first officer, to help Etana protect Jason, she reached out and gently placed the fingertips of her right hand on his sleeve-covered forearm. "Captain, I believe Lt. Mazan's suggestion is quite sound. Perhaps Ensign Thran should remain with you."

Like Sol coming out from behind an Earth cloud, he graced her with a reassuring smile. "Okay, V'Lar, you win."

In response, the left corner of her mouth quirked slightly upward. Although neither security officer could know, she'd given her friend the closest thing to a smile she could provide in return for his acquiescence and understanding.

"Ensign," Tynen then said, "you're with me." Turning to Petri, he said, "Thank you for your kindness, ambassador." Moments later, he opened the ornately appointed door, flashed another smile at her, and entered into the room with Thran following close behind.

Moments later, the ambassador and the Dohlman escorted V'Lar and Mazan to a huge fitting room with a sitting area and a large screen. "Ambassador," Elaan said smoothly, "while you entertain Lt. Mazan, I shall attend to Commander V'Lar's needs."

As the Ktarian officer and the Troyian diplomat seated themselves, Elaan led V'Lar over to a wall dominated by numerous sliding panels. "I have never had the honor of dressing another woman," the Elasian woman noted while she slid aside several sets of paneled doors. "I am certain, though, to find something for you that will entice your captain like an Earth moth to a flame."

At that, both of V'Lar's impeccably groomed eyebrows arched high on her forehead. _She believes Jason and I are engaged in a romantic relationship?_ V'Lar blinked three times at that. Her people did not enter into amorous relationships lightly as was the case with many other species. If she was involved intimately with Jason Tynen, it would have happened only if they were bonded.

Typically, Vulcan parents selected their child's mate when he or she reached the age of seven. Then both children were joined in a ceremony that served to link them telepathically. On rare occasions, if not bonded as a child or where a bonded mate has died prior to experiencing _pon farr_ with their betrothed, an adult Vulcan could choose a new mate and perform the _Koon-ut So'lik_, the marriage proposal, or satisfy their mating urge with a priest or priestess of _Kohlinar_ and remain unmarried.

Now, 'once in a blue moon,' as the humans would say, a Vulcan was either forced or chose to mate with an outworlder. Sometimes, the mating occurred due to the onset of _plak tow_, the 'blood fever' which required the individual to mate or die, a possibility she herself would face soon, considering she was now fifty-four Earth years old, perhaps a year or two away from her time. On a few occasions, though, a Vulcan had decided to bond with an outworlder before the madness of _plak tow_ ripped away the individual's control. Indeed, such was the case regarding Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Lady Amanda of Earth.

At first, many on Vulcan had believed a marriage between the 'first son of the first son' and a virtual savage from a barely civilized world was ill-advised. However, when the gentle Amanda had freely embraced the tenets of the Vulcan society and bore Vulcan a son who'd advanced the frontiers of both science and exploration during the heroic five year mission of the USS _Enterprise_, most Vulcans had eventually come to adopt the regal lady as one of their own.

In V'Lar's case, though, as stimulating and logical (for a human) as her captain was, she had no idea if he'd be amenable to bonding with a Vulcan.

She turned her gaze back onto the other woman and pronounced, "Your Glory, I believe you are laboring under a misconception regarding my relationship with the captain. We are shipmates and colleagues, nothing more."

Elaan turned and regarded her coyly. "Truly? Please then accept my apologies, Commander V'Lar. It had just seemed to me that you both appear very comfortable in each other's presence. You even share nonverbal cues between the two of you at times. However, I suppose I should not engage in speculation concerning Starfleet officers."

"Your Glory, no apologies are required or necessary. I suppose it is a testament to the close working relationship the captain and I have developed that led you to such a conclusion," V'Lar noted diplomatically.

In response, the Dohlman simply nodded then turned to her expansive wardrobe to retrieve another outfit. Then she whirled and presented the garment to the Vulcan. "I believe that this will do nicely!"

#

_Although I explained to the Elasian woman that she had reached an erroneous conclusion, her words led me to consider my personal situation. Ever since I had entered Starfleet, I have not found another Vulcan to become my new betrothed. Indeed, the life of discovery open to me as an individual in Starfleet would likely be an anathema to most Vulcans. So as Sarek before me, should I be open to the possibility of considering an unconventional choice?_

#

An hour or so later, Petri guided V'Lar and Mazan into the hallway where the captain and Ensign Thran waited for them. V'Lar noticed that Jason was dressed in a dark suit and a creamy white shirt with a black tab where a neck tie may have been on a twenty-first century Earth dress shirt. He was peering out through a huge window at the courtyard below before he turned toward the sound of the door where they'd entered.

"Captain, we are almost ready to attend the High Tribune's reception. Please wait here with Commander V'Lar while I locate my attendant."

Jason Tynen said nothing to the ambassador. He simply stared at her as if he'd been struck by a phaser on the light stun setting.

She stood before him garbed in a strapless violet gown that wrapped across her chest and highlighted her impressive bosom. The garment was studded with small gems that captured the light as it covered her lanky frame almost down to her feet, except where the gown's provocative slits allowed glimpses of her tawny legs. The complexion of her bare shoulders and arms were enhanced by the garment's silky fabric while her long, ebony hair which she usually wore in a tight bun, flowed behind both of her delicately pointed ears down past her shoulders. Meanwhile, elegant jewelry sparkled from her ear lobes and wrists while a stylish necklace with a brilliant star sapphire plunged into the hint of cleavage exposed by the top of the wrap of her gown.

"Captain, is something amiss?" V'Lar asked.

#

_Astonishingly, father, my voice sounded somewhat . . . husky-is that the word?_

#

Tynen seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. "What?" he squeaked. Then he stammered, "Er . . . no. You look absolutely fabul—I-I mean, your dress is aesthetically pleasing." Then he winced for some reason.

V'Lar, being a scientist, was curious about Tynen's reaction to her appearance. During the past year, he'd never regarded her in this manner or acted so uncertain around her. She wondered if he was ill or if there was another reason for his behavior. In either event, she said, "Thank you, captain," as her brown eyes searched his.

Moments later, Ambassador Petri returned with his attendant and broke the spell that had entranced both the captain and his first officer. "The High Tribune and Her Glory will see us now."

The Troyians escorted the _Valkyrie_ landing party to a large chamber filled with dignitaries. At that point, Tynen directed their security officers to remain outside in the hallway. Although Lt. Mazan was uneasy about the arrangement, the captain assured her that both V'Lar and he would not be too far away and were armed with their concealed Phaser I's.

After introductions and cocktails, the Troyians announced the seating for a communal meal. During dinner, the Dohlman insisted on seating Tynen next to her while V'Lar was seated next to the High Tribune opposite the other woman and her captain. As usual, her captain was gallant toward the Dohlman and V'Lar was gratified that he appeared comfortable in his diplomatic role. Occasionly, though, his eyes locked onto hers and flashed with barely concealed affection.

#

_As the meal meandered toward its conclusion, I formulated a hypothesis concerning his unprecedented behavior and sought the proper opportunity to test it._

#

An hour later, after the attendants had cleared the table, the dignitaries gathered on the other side of the chamber. Several chairs had been rearranged toward the edges of the room near the art–covered walls while eight people in toga-like clothing congregated in one corner along with their musical instruments. Tynen then offered his right arm to V'Lar. She peered at him and nodded. "Thank you, Jason," she said and entwined her arm in his, as he guided her to one of the empty chairs.

Moments later, Petri rushed over to the two officers and announced, "Her Glory will now commence the festivities."

They both watched the Dohlman slowly approach them. Once she had arrived, the woman said, "Captain, I request the honor of this dance."

Although he appeared to hesitate for some reason, he accepted the Dohlman's invitation. "I would be honored to dance with you, Your Glory."

Elaan took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. When they took their place in the center of the floor, soft, melodic music began to play. He took both of her hands in his and began to dance a close approximation of an Earth waltz with the noble woman.

When the music ended, the Dohlman led him through the crowd back to his seat. After she excused herself and returned to the High Tribune's side, V'Lar asked him, "Did you enjoy your dance with her?"

"Yes," he noted brightly. "Actually, I've thoroughly enjoyed my time with her. Elaan has been completely charming. Why she's nothing like the account of her in the _Enterprise_ logs. She just . . . has this way about her that puts me at ease. It's kind of like the feeling I'd experience in the presence of a favorite aunt. By the way, her husband seems to be a charming man in his own right."

"That comports with my impression of the High Tribune as well."

He smiled at her. "That's good to know," he teased. Then he held out his hand to her. "V'Lar, would you care to dance with me?"

#

_Apparently, the chance to test my hypothesis, as Jason might have said, 'had just fallen into my lap.' Logically, dancing with him would afford me with the opportunity to obtain the answers I required._

#

"Yes," she said.

She took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Moments later, he cradled her in his arms and they eased into the rhythm of the dance. As they slowly twirled to the music, she glanced up into his eyes and was captured by something she spied in them. She almost drowned in his dark brown eyes before her Vulcan discipline reasserted itself. When she closed her eyes and turned her gaze away from his, she felt him tense up in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want to sit this one out?"

"No, I am fine."

Through the contact of her body against his, she sensed the change in his emotions and knew he was upset. Stunned, she blinked twice. _Curious_, she mused. Until that moment, she'd been unaware that they'd formed a psychic bond. She considered engaging in an analysis of the possibility until she noticed that his eyes began to focus on a point somewhere across the room, causing her to grow concerned. Setting aside her urge to study the situation, she decided to accept the possibility they had a connection and sought to recapture what she'd recently experienced.

Then, unfortunately, the music died.

He began to guide her back to her seat, plainly intending to distance himself from her. At that moment, she determined she did not want to allow that to occur. "I require fresh air. Would you accompany me outside?"

He stared at her for a moment. Then he complied. "Of course."

He led her through a pair of French doors onto a patio. From there, they exited onto a pathway that meandered through a garden. As they strolled along in silence under the light of Troyius' twin moons, V'Lar thought harder than she'd ever thought before as she categorized all of the emotions she'd experienced tonight.

She'd been intrigued by the change in Jason's behavior when he'd seen her in the gown. During their dance, she had responded to him. The look in his eyes was one she'd not observed before but it was a look she desired to see again.

Clearly her feelings for him had grown over the past year. She'd been grateful to him when he'd saved her life. That feeling grew into admiration and friendship after she'd seen how tolerant and fair-minded he was with members of all species they'd met during their voyage. He even had Klingon associates who respected him. She could discuss things with him she'd never share with anyone else. It then dawned on her that even more than any Vulcan she knew, Jason Tynen, a human, personified the concept of IDIC to her.

With his passion for exploration, similar to the one she possessed, though she'd never admit that to anyone in a million years, it was clear that he resonated with her.

Thus, it was illogical to deny the connection between them. Her _katra_, as illogical as it seemed, had chosen him. What she now desired to know was would he choose her?

She came to a halt, stopping their progress. She then noticed they appeared to be out of sight from any of the other dignitaries. "Jason," she said, "I believe we need to discuss a recent development in our relationship."

He sighed heavily and said, "You're right, V'Lar. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to do anything to harm our friendship."

"I do not require an apology," she said evenly. "You did not cause me any discomfort. Furthermore, you have done nothing to harm our friendship." Then she blinked twice, took a deep breath and pressed on. "Please forgive any ambiguity present in my attempts to express myself. I am inexperienced in the use of human idiom to communicate my desires. However, what I wished to say is that I am attracted to you and would be interested to know if you would be amenable to exploring the possibility of entering into a committed relationship with me."

He shot a puzzled look at her. "A-are you asking me if I want to start dating you?"

She thought about his question for a moment then said, "I believe I had just said that . . . yes."

"If we determine we're compatible, could this . . . development, as you call it, lead to marriage?"

She nodded. "Yes. Vulcans do not enter into bonded relationships unless we are prepared to fully commit ourselves to our mate. Bonding requires us to perform a mind meld at the appropriate time. It is important that you understand this fully before we proceed any further."

He grimaced and stroked his chin with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "And my being human . . . that doesn't bother you?"

She gave him a bland look. "It would be inappropriate for me to be 'bothered.'"

He smiled slyly at her. "No, it would be inappropriate for you to express the emotion rather than to suppress it."

She thought that over for a moment then sighed. "Very well . . . I concede your point. To answer your question, though, I am comfortable with the fact you are human. I should warn you that many Vulcans will most likely disapprove if we proceed any further in our relationship. However, most of my people do not give much consideration to those of us in Starfleet, thus, I would surmise you and I would not experience intolerable amounts of recrimination."

He shrugged. "Well, the same probably goes for some of my people, as well."

"You believe that most Humans would not approve?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking of the folks from New Orleans," he teased.

She quirked her right eyebrow at him. "Would either possibility 'bother' you?"

He smiled at her attempt at witty repartee. "Nope . . . wouldn't bother me in the least."

"As I predicted. I have ascertained that you are the most courageous person I have ever known."

He smiled warmly at her and said, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you, V'Lar." As she basked in the warmth of his regard for her, something else apparently occurred to him, causing him to ask, "How about my being your commanding officer? I know Starfleet doesn't have any regulations against us pursuing a personal relationship but would that be a problem for you?"

She shook her head. "No. In the Vulcan Space Service during the time before the Federation was formed, it was quite common for a spouse to serve under the command of their husband or wife on our small scout ships. My people have long been able to separate duty to the service from familial considerations."

He nodded. "Good. I didn't think it would be a problem for us. Our relationship tends to be collaborative more than hierarchical. In fact, I've always felt you were more like my partner rather than a subordinate."

She widened her eyes slightly at that. "That simply proves you are wise for a human."

He grinned in response to that. "Careful, love. If you keep that up, people might think you have a sense of humor. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

She shot a mildly bemused look his way. "Of course, we would not want 'that' because 'that' would not be true, captain."

He smirked at her pithy response then narrowed his eyes at her. "What about children? Would you want to become a parent?"

She regarded him quietly for a moment before she responded. "Yes. However, we would require substantial medical assistance to enable us to have offspring. And you?"

He gave her a serious, thoughtful look and said, "I can't think of anything more beautiful than being the father to a little girl who looks exactly like you."

She gave him a glance that almost appeared exasperated. "Beauty is transitory, Jason. If she was highly intelligent like her father and imminently logical like her mother, I would be . . . gratified."

He chuckled and murmured, "Thanks for killing the moment."

"You are welcome."

As he laughed heartily, she drew closer to him. "So, tell me, do you desire our relationship to become . . . profoundly enhanced?"

He grew serious and nodded. "Yes, V'Lar, I do. What about you? I mean, do you want a committed relationship, too?"

This time, the right corner of her mouth quirked slightly upward. "I believe it would be logical for me, at this time, to desire such an outcome."

"So what do we do now?"

She answered him by drawing his head down to hers and pressing her lips gently against his.

#

_There are many human emotions I do not comprehend, father . . . anger, hatred, avarice . . . yet I am not mystified by the desires to cherish and to be cherished . . . these are things Vulcans understand more than most._

#

**#**

They were so lost in each other, the Thasian knew they were unaware she was close by, barely concealed behind a tall bush. Several minutes later, she continued to watch them while they strolled back, hand-in-hand, toward the ballroom. When they were inside, she'd return the Dohlman's body to her bedchamber, release her host and return to the stars.

Then she felt something trickle down the side of her face. The Thasian reached up with her fingers, captured a trace of wetness and examined it in the pale moonlight. _Tears?_ That surprised her. _How odd,_ she thought. Indeed, the last time she'd wept occurred one night many years ago by corporeal reckoning.

On that occasion, she'd borne her first child.

"Be well, my darlings," the Thasian whispered the words like a prayer. Then she turned and wandered off into the night.

**#**


End file.
